


Perfume de gardenias

by YuuseiHer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bokuto and Akaashi aren't dating but everybody think that they are, Character Study, Crush at First Sight, Everybody need a second chance, Getting Together, Hanahaki Disease, KonohaLoveWeek2020, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Medical Conditions, Misunderstandings, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Secret Crush, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, puke
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuseiHer/pseuds/YuuseiHer
Summary: Podría hacer una lista completa de porqué estaba mal lo que hacía, de porqué escupir gardenias por segunda ocasión era lo peor que le había pasado en su joven vida, sin embargo, también podría hacer una lista de porqué podría seguir escupiéndolas el resto de su vida cada que sus ojos se enfocaban en Keiji.El pecho le dolía pero, quizá en esa segunda vez todo seria diferente; o quizá todo seguiría igual, no lo sabía si no lo intentaba, solo sabía que estaba harto y enfermo de vomitar un jardín completo, sobre todo, estaba harto de sentir como su corazón se estrujaba cada que miraba aquello que nunca podría tener.El telón caía y, al parecer, algunas peonías le eran aventadas desde el público tras semejante actuación...Probablemente todo era mejor con un bolero de fondo.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Konoha Akinori
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: KonohaLoveWeek 2020





	Perfume de gardenias

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¿Cómo están? A mí me carga el payaso pero cuando te acostumbras a ello, tú mismo te vuelves el payaso (?) Vengo aquí con un fic hanahaki para la Konoha Akinori Love Week, el día 4 que fue hanahaki y que ya pasó pero YOLO, es mejor tarde que nunca además de que, es un ofertazo 2x1 ya que este fic lo había prometido a alguien y me gusta tratar de cumplir mis promesas (al menos hacer eso bien LOL) y él sabe quien es pero no sé si poner su nombre o no, ugh...Selenio, Titanio sin la i, Hidrógeno; este fic es para ti por ser tan genial ¡Espero te guste!
> 
> Recuerden todo el crédito a Haruichi Furudate, yo solo tomé a sus pj's para hacer este fic.
> 
> AVISO: HAY LENGUAJE DE LAS FLORES, EN LAS NOTAS DEL FINAL PONDRÉ EL SIGNIFICADO DE LAS FLORES Y LA PÁGINA DE DONDE LOS SAQUÉ.
> 
> El fic también tiene varias referencias pero para el final pueden escuchar ["Perfume de Gardenias"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-eG_lr7i-ek) es un bolero de "La Sonora Santanera", que es de donde está basado un poco jaja.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! Sería súper feliz si dejan rw's, favoritos, follows y comparten.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente, con un horrible dolor pecho que lo había estado aquejando por semanas que se volvieron meses paulatinamente, primero inició como un cosquilleo que poco a poco se tornó en varios pinchazos y, finalmente, se volvió un dolor sordo que le punzaba cada que entraba al gimnasio o cada que pasaba por los salones de segundo año.

Akinori era todo menos estúpido, si bien, muchas veces le encantaba fingir no saber el porqué de varias cosas para ahorrarse varios problemas, él era alguien agudo que sabía perfectamente lo que le sucedía a su cuerpo; a diferencia de Bokuto, le costó solamente unos días entender lo que pasaba con su pecho.

Tras ir al doctor al quinto día de ese terrible dolor, finalmente supo lo que pasaba y por qué sucedía.

Era la enfermedad “hanahaki”, esa enfermedad que sucedía en los libros, mangas y animes románticos como ayuda a la trama para que los protagonistas se quedaran juntos tras un grave caso donde uno de ellos estaba al borde de la muerte por vomitar flores. Era la víspera del idilio de aquel final de cuento de hadas donde ambos aceptan sus sentimientos (que son mutuos) y comienzan una relación llena de alegría y amor ¡Vivan los novios!

Pero esa era la vida real, la cruel realidad, no una historia de internet escrita por alguien sin quehacer. Akinori estaba en el doctor, sentado en la camilla antes de comenzar a toser por un terrible dolor que punzaba más fuerte que antes, sin poder siquiera llamar al doctor, tomó el bote de basura cercano y vomitó lo que suponía eran flemas.

Vaya qué error.

Tras toser cual perro enfermo y vomitar lo peor que pudo sentir en su corta existencia, divisó lo que se encontraba en el bote de basura. Creía que sería sangre o su desayuno de la mañana pero no podía estar más equivocado…Lo que encontró en el fondo de aquel pequeño bote fue una gardenia empapada en saliva y algo de sangre.

A Akinori le gustaban las flores y las plantas pero una cosa es tener varias plantas en su casa y otra muy distinta era vomitarlas en el doctor.

—Konoha-kun, creo que te tenemos noticias…—Dijo el doctor una vez que vio al chico congelado, con la tez pálida mientras sus manos temblaban al ver la flor abierta en el bote de basura que sostenía.

Sabía bien que esas eran pésimas noticias.

Había vuelto a contraer esa terrible enfermedad que le aquejó por meses el año pasado.

A diferencia de las películas y demás, una vez contraes la enfermedad, debes declarar tus sentimientos y, si son correspondidos, la enfermedad se disipará; si no lo son, la enfermedad se queda y no hay cura para ello, solo desaparece una vez olvidas aquel amor que no pudo ser, sin embargo, las marcas quedan, generalmente son espinas que se graban en tu piel cual tatuaje gracias a la clorofila de las plantas.

Si bien, hay remedios médicos como ir cada semana a que las arranquen y lavados cada tercer día o diarios (según la gravedad del asunto), la sensación era horrible además de tener que acudir a multivitamínicos para evitar la anemia por las plantas que parasitan el sistema cardiopulmonar del hospedero.

Akinori siempre creyó que las flores y hojas eran lindas, en especial en otoño por los vibrantes colores que adquirían pero jamás quiso vomitar pétalos o arrancarse de raíz varios tallos con espinas que no le dañaban pero sí dolían si se encarnaban en el músculo. No le gustaba ver su cuello en el espejo ya que poco a poco se podían iniciar a ver las marcas de aquella cruel enfermedad que le aquejaba.

¿Por qué a él? Podría ser a Washio, Komi, Suzumeda o alguien más protagónico, como Bokuto ¡Su as! Ese hombre era digno de ser el protagonista de algún manga romántico, después de todo, era el as del mundo ¿Cómo es posible que él no fuese afectado por esas jodidas flores y él sí? Si él era el “maestro de nada, aprendiz de todo”, él era ese personaje que apenas si se ve en algunos paneles, era un secundario que solo se veía para completar la trama, como un vil extra que tenía su perfil solamente porque debía ayudar a ensalzar a la estrella, no porque fuera muy importante en la trama, es más, probablemente si se animaba ese manga, sus partes podrían ser omitidas con facilidad y nadie diría nada ni afectaría casi la historia pero no, ahí estaba, vomitando pétalos de gardenias como si fuera el Romeo de aquella trágica historia que Shakespeare escribió.

Lo peor es que sabía por qué vomitaba esas flores, por qué esos pétalos aparecían en sus manos cada que tosía al despertar, por qué cada tercer día iba al doctor para que le arrancaran de raíz la flor que se encontraba en turno.

Un jardín le crecía en los pulmones, esta vez con más fuerza porque ese hermoso azabache existía y él no podía decir nada, solo le quedaba llorar al sentir que las flores eran arrancadas por su tráquea cada que visitaba al doctor.

Para aquellos que no eran los protagonistas, que no eran el mundo ni una estrella fugaz, la vida no era un cuento de hadas, no era una película de Hollywood con final feliz ni un exitoso manga shoujou, solo era una historia más, una que iniciaba y terminaba de la misma manera: Sin pena ni gloria. Era una persona más en esa marabunta humana que no llegaría ni al siguiente siglo, es más, ni siquiera tenía garantizado llegar al 2070 y, con esta enfermedad, ni siquiera sabía si llegaría al día de mañana.

A veces despertaba con gardenias, otras veces, con violetas valerianas o amarilis; buscó en internet el significado de las flores en “lenguaje de las flores”, a lo que simplemente suspiró al encontrar lo que significaban aquellas flores que vomitaba cada que abría los ojos para ir al entrenamiento.

Aún recuerda la primera vez que sintió aquella suave punzada. Fue al ver a ese joven de negros cabellos como la noche entrar al gimnasio y presentarse.

Akaashi Keiji de primer año.

Hermosos ojos azules metálicos que destellaban y se iluminaban más que cualquier superficie brillante de acero inoxidable, piel blanca y una sonrisa que era como las estrellas fugaces, rara pero cada que la veía, sentía que debía pedir un deseo ante aquella belleza que se adueñaba del rostro de aquel chico que era menor que él por un año.

Colocador capaz que pudo entrar al primer equipo de una poderosa escuela sin problema alguno en su primer año y, para su segundo año, se volvió en el único de ese año en ser del equipo y alineación inicial de la escuela sin descuidar sus calificaciones, las cuales se mantenían en nueve y diez, no menos. Aparte de todo eso, tenía que aguantar a Bokuto y sus excentricidades, Akaashi podría descubrir la cura contra el ébola y él no se sorprendería en lo absoluto, después de todo, por eso se enamoró del azabache.

Akaashi era capaz de hacer infinidad de cosas, una de ellas era robar su corazón, pero, el problema yacía en que Keiji no se creía capaz de todo ello, no se creía merecedor del mundo aunque él mereciera el universo completo y eso siempre le había molestado; quería tomarlo del jersey y zangolotearlo para que cupiera en esa bonita cabeza suya que él era eficiente, inteligente y muy capaz de todo, que si un día le llegaban diez millones de yenes, es porque se merecía esos malditos diez millones y se quedaba corto con lo que merecía pero, no podía decirlo ya que Akaashi solamente era su kohai, su amigo y su compañero de equipo.

Konoha no era nadie para decirle nada ni hacerlo entender nada, solo podía tratar de ayudarlo desde las gradas, más no a su lado, tal como Bokuto podía…Tal como Bokuto era capaz de hacerle entender que Akaashi era todo lo bueno en el mundo pero no lo hacía por estar tan centrado en él y-

Agh.

Un horrible dolor nuevamente.

—Konoha ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Komi, a lo que Konoha solo pudo negar antes de ir corriendo al pasto tras el gimnasio, vomitando nuevos pétalos de flores que en su vida había visto. Temblaba y se aferraba a la pared al sentir cómo la maldita raíz se incrustaba en su músculo y le dificultaba el respirar, debía tomar la planta y arrancarla, provocando que respirara entrecortadamente y sus reflejos de vómito se activaran, vomitando parte de su lunch junto a las flores ensangrentadas pero, finalmente, pudo arrancar la raíz de esa maldita planta.

—Konoha-san ¿Se encuentra bien?

¡Maldita sea! Justo la voz de la persona que menos quería ver en ese instante fue la que escuchó. Claro, Akaashi como el buen chico que era, le siguió para ver si su senpai se encontraba en condiciones óptimas para practicar ese día. No debía confundir las cosas ni malpensarlas, a pesar de que se regresaran juntos a casa, a pesar de desayunar con él (Y Bokuto), a pesar de compartir audífonos y regalarle de vez en cuando separadores de naturaleza muerta que él mismo hacía, Akaashi no era nada más que su menor en el club y un amigo.

No más, Akinori, no más…Por favor, esperaba que su corazón entendiera porque nuevamente sentía un brote aflorar en su dolido pecho.

— ¡Konoha-san! —Akaashi al instante le dio unas palmaditas en su espalda para ayudarlo a vomitar, tendiéndole su pañuelo una vez que el rubio se irguió con la poca (¡Já!) dignidad que creía conservar, la cual era mucho menor a la habilidad defensiva del chiquito de Karasuno.

—Lo siento, Akaashi, estoy bien—Fue lo que el rubio dijo, limpiando sus labios con el pañuelo que olía al azabache pero ahora olía a vómito por su culpa.

—Konoha-san, usted… ¿Sufre de hanahaki? —Preguntó en un tono suave el azabache, no era una pregunta obvia, era más bien para confirmar su teoría ya que, las anémonas silvestres, violetas valeriana y gardenias que yacían en el piso junto a lo que fue el lunch del rubio eran la prueba que el menor necesitaba para saber qué mal aquejaba a su senpai.

Konoha pensó por un momento en fingir y hacerse el bobo negándolo pero, cuando iba a decirlo, unos pétalos de amarilis salieron de su boca, haciendo que Akaashi le diera un par de palmadas más en la espalda para ayudarlo a deshacerse de todas las plantas que aún tuviera.

Pero qué iluso era Keiji…Si supiera que él era el motivo de aquellos vómitos florales, seguro le dejaría solo para que poco a poco se olvidara de aquel ferviente amor que taladraba su corazón y tatuaba lentamente espinas verdes en su cuello.

—Sí pero no lo menciones a nadie—Comentó el rubio tras carraspear y tomar agua de la botella que Akaashi le tendió diligentemente, siempre un paso delante de cualquier desastre ¿Es que no podía dejar de ser tan malditamente perfecto? Su corazón se estrujaba de solo pensar en lo genial que era.

—…Está bien, guardaré el secreto pero, por favor, dígame que usted está yendo al doctor a tratarse—Fue la respuesta que el azabache le dio al pobre rubio que jadeaba para tomar aire, notando que unos pétalos amarillos y hojas verdes caducifolias* también se encontraban en su colorido vómito, estaba seguro que segundos antes no estaban ahí pero no importaba, no es que se fijara demasiado en lo que vomitaba.

Al voltear a ver al azabache, notó que este se limpiaba la boca con otro de sus pañuelos. Claro, era lógico que verlo vomitar le causara asco ¡Bravo, Akinori! La canción en español que decía “Mátalas con flores” no era para tomárselo tan literal como él lo hacía.

Ahora entendía por qué Shirofuku y Suzumeda le decían que era la culpa de su seriedad y densidad que su vida romántica fuera nula. Se merecía que todos aquellos objetos de su afecto fueran felices con alguien más, después de todo, lo que él podía ofrecer solamente eran un montón de cosas aprendidas pero ninguna en la que fuera experto y, ahora, un vómito digno de algún sueño drogado de un hippie sesentero.

—Sí, voy al médico cada tres días para que me arranquen estas cosas, tomo vitaminas y suplementos así que, aunque me destroce la garganta con los ácidos de mi vómito y las flores, estoy bien.

Le gustaría decir que un poco de vómito no mató a nadie pero Jimi Hendrix estaría claramente ofendido si decía aquella amarga mentira, aún así, ¿Qué era una mentira más en esa red tejida de mentiras y sentimientos a medio decir que había hecho como máscara para usar ante Akaashi?

—Por favor, tenga cuidado—Comentó Akaashi antes de guardar el pañuelo que tenía en su mano y mirar el reloj de la escuela—Creo que es hora de volver a la práctica antes de que más gente se preocupe.

Siempre tan elocuente, ecuánime, serio y responsable.

Akaashi Keiji era perfecto pero no para él.

Él era el mundo para el que Bokuto había nacido para ser as y alumbrar.

Akinori…Akinori era esa estación pasajera que viene y va, que por el calentamiento global se puede ir a la mierda y no pasaría nada ya que las únicas estaciones que contaban eran verano, primavera e invierno. El otoño era esa rojiza paleta que presidía al invierno pero jamás era nombrada, era un tabú confundido por un cálido invierno o por un frío verano.

Konoha solo emanó una efímera risilla con tintes amargos, tan contradictoria como su nombre, tan borrable y pasajera como él.

Tomó un último trago de agua de aquella botella antes de volver a entrenar, diciendo a Washio y Komi que solamente fue al baño ya que el pan de soba de ese día le había caído mal. Técnicamente no mentía ya que, efectivamente, había evacuado ese pan pero por la parte del sistema digestivo que ellos no imaginaban.

Al sentir un par de pétalos en su boca, tomó cautelosamente una servilleta desechable que tenía en su short y notó unos pétalos violáceos** pegados gracias a su saliva ¿Qué carajo? ¿Es que no pararía de escupir flores hasta que una estúpida florería le contratara?

Ya podía ver su Currículum “Tiene años de experiencia vomitando varios tipos de flores, desde hojas caducifolias hasta fanerógamas, probablemente, con entrenamiento adecuado pueda vomitar plantas de utilidad farmacológica”.

Toda una envidia su brillante CV.

Ante esos pensamientos, escupió más de esos púrpuras pétalos**. Gruñó y dejó de pensar, enfocándose solamente en el balón, en el gimnasio, en correr, en sus amigos, en su mirada que instintivamente se desviaba hacia el joven armador de segundo año, quien levantaba el balón con gracia y elegancia, siempre en el punto necesario, siempre la jugada correcta y a la persona correcta.

Pudo sentir su pecho doler pero, esa vez no era por el jardín que su cuerpo quería emular; ahora era por esa venenosa punzada de celos y envidia que sentía cada que veía a Bokuto acaparar la atención de Keiji, cada que lo cachaba abrazándolo por los hombros o tomando su toalla por accidente, cada que tomaba de la misma botella que él, ese dolor le penetraba más allá del corazón, le penetraba hasta el alma que dudaba poseer.

Le gustaría tener el buen corazón de decir que le deseaba la felicidad pero Konoha era egoísta, era un hombre con orgullo que, aunque fuera ese año, quería aferrarse a esa falsa ilusión que se hizo en la cabeza para que el dolor no le estremeciera con tanta fuerza, le gustaba pensar que, quizá, tenía una recóndita y mínima oportunidad con el chico por el que suspiraba y, ahora, vomitaba.

Le gustaba creer que esas sonrisas que le había sacado eran puntos a su favor, que todas esas tardes llevándolo a su casa habían logrado algo, que compartir sus canciones en el tren con él había logrado traspasar esas invisibles barreras que Akaashi poseía. Le gustaba creer en ese cuento que escribió en su mente donde, incluso una estación tan olvidada, incluso un maestro de nada y aprendiz de todo había logrado acaparar el corazón de ese príncipe encerrado en su torre de libros con sus mil y un trucos que poseía pero jamás perfeccionaba.

Que al menos uno de esos trucos hubieran funcionado antes de rendirse y ceder ante aquel brillante caballero de plateada armadura y sonrisa que rivalizaba con el sol, quien le prometía la Tierra entera mientras él…Él solo le prometía unos pétalos ensangrentados que salían desde lo profundo de sus pulmones.

Había veces en que no se sentía capaz de prometerle un “por siempre”, vaya, había veces en que ni siquiera podía prometerle un “hoy” pero nunca se cansaría de prometerle su “ahora”, que es lo único que podía ofrecerle eternamente, su devoción única cada segundo de su mísera y ensombrecida vida.

Al ver aquella típica escena en su club con Akaashi siendo abrazado y monopolizado por Bokuto, su urgencia por escupir se agudizó, haciéndolo correr nuevamente hacia la salida, vomitando un montón de flores amarillas*** que apenas si lograba diferenciar debido a las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, las cuales no sabía si eran por estar vomitando o porque aquella escena que vio le caló como las espinas que en ese instante hacían de las suyas, tatuando con un verde más vivo su presencia en su cuello, agudizando aquel dolor que perforaba su corazón, sonriendo con amargura al saber que merecía ese pesar por aferrarse a ese cúmulo de sentimientos no correspondidos y sin esperanza.

Como querer saltar un callejón sin salida en el que se veía encerrado.

Sin poderlo aguantar más, cayó de rodillas en el pasto, terminando de escupir lo que pudo ser un hermoso bouquet que en ese momento parecía como si un huracán le hubiera pasado encima, lo cual no era mentira, ya que el huracán que eran sus emociones lo arrastraban incluso a él a ahogarse en esa tormenta de sentimientos de la que no veía escapatoria alguna.

No obstante, era un hombre que trataba de mantenerse ecuánime; debía volver a sus cabales para poder seguir fingiendo que ser el “aldeano a” del pueblo secundario le bastaba, que aparecer para decir alguna línea corta le era suficiente por el resto de su vida.

Que no anhelaba ese reflector iluminándolo mientras llegaba a besar a Keiji para despertarlo del cruel hechizo bajo el que la bruja lo condenó.

Que ser un hombre de miles de encantos pero con ninguno en particular no pudría ese corazón que estaba al borde de dejar de latir.

Konoha se levantó temblando, limpiando su boca con ese pañuelo con aroma a vómito que poseía, volviendo al gimnasio tras limpiar las patéticas lágrimas que escondió bajo la excusa de una alergia inexistente al polen en casi invierno.

Nadie preguntó nada, solo le dieron palmadas en la espalda a modo de mudo apoyo ya que, aunque él pudiera mentir, los verdes tatuajes en su cuello revelaban el sol que Akinori quería tapar tan desesperadamente con un dedo.

A lo lejos, sintió un par de zafiros metálicos clavándose en él pero simplemente los ignoró, apretando sus labios mientras se concentraba en elevar el balón para su as y poder ganar el set de práctica contra el equipo b.

La práctica finalizó sin ningún otro contratiempo aparte de su corazón hecho añicos (nuevamente), su garganta destrozada por sus ácidos estomacales y flores además de que su tatuaje lucía más notorio pero, de ahí en fuera, todo sereno y normal, como debía ser en la vida de un personaje secundario.

— ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¿Y si vamos al centro comercial hoy, chicos? — Se escuchó decir a Bokuto en los vestidores con su alegre voz a sus compañeros de equipo, los cuáles lucían algo cansados por la práctica.

—No todos tenemos tu resistencia, búho tonto—Dijo Komi con una pequeña sonrisa, terminando de acomodarse la camisa.

Konoha quiso negarse pero, claro, junto a Bokuto se encontraba Keiji, quien estaba semi desnudo de no ser por la toalla en su cadera, terminando de colocarse los pantalones y con el pecho descubierto, tiñendo de colores la blanca piel del rubio que al instante metió su cabeza en su casillero, tratando de escupir en silencio los pétalos rojos**** de otra jodida flor que no conocía, su corazón latía desbocado y sus orejas se sentían hirviendo.

Escupió lo más silencioso que pudo, fingiendo que buscaba alguna prenda mientras trataba de camuflar su cabeza con la puertecilla del casillero, escupiendo ese cúmulo de pétalos que no dejaban de fluir desde su garganta, apretando los ojos para no lucir tan patético frente a su equipo.

Antes, esos dolores, esas punzadas y esos vómitos eran tolerables y se podían evitar pero desde hacía unos meses se comenzó a convertir en una verdadera molestia. Ya no podía ocultar a sus padres los tatuajes de aquel amor que lentamente lo envenenaba y marcaba cual ganado, presumiendo sus lastimosas marcas que significaban su devoción estúpida a alguien que ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver.

A alguien que ya le había rechazado pero, el corazón es terco y él muy ingenuo.

Quizá en ese segundo set podría obtener la victoria pero no lo sabría si no entraba a la cancha a jugar, no obstante, ya se sentía emocional y físicamente agotado, no sabía si podría seguir con ese rally interminable o aguantar ese saque o aquel gran remate del as que puede pasar cualquier defensa.

Aún podía recordar aquel día del año escolar pasado donde fue demasiado optimista, demasiado ingenuo, demasiado iluso, demasiado joven…

Akinori finalmente había pensado en declarar sus sentimientos tras haber escupido un par de flores al despertarse, nada de qué preocuparse a decir verdad aunque notaba ciertos pinchazos en su cuello que se quedaban impregnados de un suave color verde, sin embargo, no presentaban ningún problema si debía ser honesto.

Ese día se levantó temprano, lustró sus zapatos y peinó su cabello un poco, arregló su corbata de la mejor manera que pudo y se encaminó a Fukurodani con una ligera sonrisa. No estaba realmente seguro de la respuesta de Akaashi pero, podía darse una idea de que sería correspondido, tenía una buena corazonada acerca de ello.

Una vez llegó a su escuela, en vez de encaminarse al salón, decidió ir al patio trasero donde había citado a Akaashi antes de clases para declararse. Debía admitir que estaba emocionado por aquello, después de todo, últimamente las flores que escupía eran coloridas y hermosas, seguramente si le mostraba algunas a Akaashi, no se resistiría (claro, unas que no hubieran salido de su boca). Por ejemplo, esa simple mañana amaneció con varias gardenias a su alrededor, camelias, campanillas de invierno, crisantemos rojos, dalias violetas, rosas lavandas y, justo antes de llegar al lugar de su cita, un pequeño tulipán rojo junto a un bonito trébol de cuatro hojas salieron de su boca; casualmente, había comprado una flor de cada una de las que había estado vomitando para regalar a su futuro novio.

Los tréboles de cuatro hojas significaban suerte ¿Verdad? Y él tenía uno entre sus manos, eso solo significaba que la suerte emanaba de él.

Finalmente el reflector se cernía sobre él.

Al fin era su momento de deslumbrar al público con su debut como protagonista.

Alguien debería prohibirles a los jóvenes ser estúpidos e inmaduros ya que, entre más alto se vuela, más duele el impacto al caer. Era un concepto de física básica y fácil de estudiar.

Cuando llegó al patio trasero, debió haber escuchado la canción del circo ya que, al parecer, su payaso principal se había escapado. Un golpe de la cruda realidad fue lo que recibió como aplausos del público, ansiosos por el desarrollo de aquella trama que se desenvolvía en el teatro donde estaba.

Siempre creyó que la historia de ese día terminaría como una historia épica donde el héroe derrota al monstruo en cuestión y termina salvando a la damisela en apuros para vivir su romántica historia de por vida pero, olvidó un detalle…Su historia épica griega no era ninguna comedia, más bien, era una tragedia.

Él no era Perseo, un integrante del batallón de Tebas o “el de los pies ligeros”.

Él era Payaso entrando al aria que le tocaba interpretar al final del primer acto de aquella ópera que estaba en escena, después de todo, la función debía continuar.

__

_Transforma en bromas la congoja y el llanto en una mueca, los sollozos y el dolor ¡Ah!_

_¡Ríe, Payaso, sobre tu amor despedazado! ¡Ríe del dolor! …Que te envenena el corazón._

Podía escuchar los instrumentos de fondo, la mirada de todo el público colocada solo en él, quien observaba con ojos que no daban crédito a la escena que se desarrollaba a unos metros de él: Akaashi Keiji siendo abrazado por Bokuto Koutarou de una manera tan cálida, tan íntima, tan llena de amor y dulce, casi podía ver los corazones alrededor de la pareja de oro del club de volleyball de la Academia Fukurodani.

No supo en qué momento el ramo de flores había dejado su mano, solamente sabía que ya no lo sostenía, al igual que su dignidad o su destrozado corazón, quizá yacían en el piso junto a esos pétalos putrefactos que vomitó hace días en ese mismo lugar al tratar de controlar su enfermedad.

Antes de que ambos lo vieran, aprovechando que estaban en su mundo, corrió al baño más cercano que recordaba, entrando al primer cubículo vacío para vomitar las flores que se habían acumulado en su garganta, para llorar esas lágrimas que habían iniciado a caer cual raudal por sus mejillas sin cesar.

En la taza se encontró con un cúmulo de flores hermosas que no había visto jamás*****, a excepción de unas florecillas púrpuras y amarillas; las cuales eran su flor favorita: Un par de jacintos amarillos y morados, los cuales anunciaban sus celos y aflicción por la escena previamente vista, por la escena que le hizo bajar el telón para que le diera tiempo de correr a camerino y retocar su maquillaje.

La confianza que tenía se había derrumbado y, por lo visto, sus planes de ese día ir a su casa a oír algo de música junto a Keiji se habían cancelado.

—Konoha-san ¿Se encuentra bien? —El rubio tragó el sollozo que iba a emitir antes de vomitar un poco más de flores, aferrándose con fuerza a la taza del baño en un desesperado intento de controlar la situación que desde hacía mucho se le había escapado de las manos.

—S-Sí, solo…Me cayó mal el desayuno—Respondió el mayor, tratando de componer su semblante, limpiando su cara hinchada por las lágrimas, suspirando para retomar la compostura frente a Keiji.

No quería verse tan patético, al menos no frente a él. Quería solamente largarse a llorar a su cuarto por dejar volar esa imaginación suya de tramoyista con aires de protagonista.

Él no estaba destinado a un final feliz ya que nadie recordaría su actuación siquiera.

Y aun así, un puto año después, ahí estaba, vomitando esas flores rojas en su casillero, fingiendo patéticamente que buscaba su ropa.

— ¿Qué dices, Konoha? ¿Vamos? —Insistió Bokuto con su pregunta, yendo hacia donde el rubio se escondía, pálido y tembloroso por causa de su vómito.

— ¡No te acerques! —Gritó, haciendo eco por el casillero, el cual retumbó en toda la habitación y congeló a Bokuto en su lugar.

—Konoha ¿Estás-

—Konoha-san…

—Estoy bien, solo indispuesto—Respondió Konoha tras tomar aire y limpiarse el rostro, cerrando su casillero para terminar de abotonarse la camisa y hacerse el nudo de la corbata con torpeza.

Sin más, tomó su mochila y se retiró del lugar con el rostro en alto, fingiendo que segundos atrás no mató la atmósfera del lugar al gritarle a Bokuto, que nadie notó que escupía flores en vez de buscar alguna prenda, que no se vio tan patético como creía.

Al menos había salido de ese maldito lugar, ya estaba lejos de Akaashi, de aquel que le hacía doler el corazón con solo verlo, que le provoca querer desafiar el status quo para poder ser mirado por él aunque fuese solo un mísero segundo.

— ¡Konoha-san! —Escuchó gritar a lo lejos esa melodiosa voz que le encantaba cual sirena a marinero para ahogarse en el fondo del mar. Cosa que haría sin dudar si tan solo supiera que él es el único marinero que atrajo aquella peligrosa sirena de azabaches cabellos y hermosos ojos que le hechizó sin necesidad de usar su voz.

Ya basta.

Era momento de poner un alto a esa ensoñación que no le dejaría nada más que pedazos de un roto corazón que tardaría en sanar nuevamente, que dejará espinas tatuadas en su adolorida garganta y visitas al médico cada tercer día hasta final de año (si bien le iba) para que esas preciosas y dolorosas flores le fueran arrancadas de tajo.

Ya estaba harto, de una vez quería saber si sería rechazado o no, si ese partido lo daba por perdido para poder seguir adelante con ello. Una derrota nunca le había detenido y, esa vez, no sería distinto.

—Konoha-san ¿Le duele mucho?

Ahí estaba Akaashi, tomándole de la muñeca con un semblante preocupado, apretando un poco los labios al ver al rubio tan agitado y fuera de su calmada personalidad, era como si esas flores le inyectaran veneno cada que florecían.

—Keiji…—Konoha murmuró en voz baja, tapando un poco su boca, escupiendo ortigas junto a unos jacintos púrpuras, flores de sauces rastreros y algunos dondiegos. Ya ni siquiera hacía amago de esconder esas flores que le pudrían.

La ironía de creerse Apolo en ese mito donde claramente era Céfiro, un dios menor que jamás podría compararse al sol que alumbraba los días de esa bella flor que no brotaba por él.

El disco con el que mataría a Jacinto estaba saliendo de su boca en ese instante y era su destino lanzarlo para terminar con ese amable, guapo e inalcanzable hombre que le tomaba la mano con una gentileza que dolía incluso más que las espinas en su garganta.

Akaashi, al instante que le vio escupir, comenzó a darle suaves palmadas en su espalda para tratar de alivianar un poco el dolor de las flores que el mayor vomitaba. Konoha negó fieramente con la cabeza y tomó su brazo para detenerlo de hacer eso, para que detuviera esa amabilidad que le lastimaba como espinas clavándose en su espalda.

—Pero Konoha-san-

—Basta—El rubio balbuceó antes de vomitar de nuevo y jadear con extremo dolor. No sabía qué le dolía más ¿Su garganta? ¿El pecho? No, el corazón, el cual se marchitaba junto a aquel doloroso sentimiento que le consumía cual fuego al oxígeno, dejando nada más que cenizas y agua de algo que nunca fue un fénix y no podrá renacer.

—Keiji, ya basta—Pidió entre sollozos, limpiando su nariz con un pañuelo desechable que tenía en su mal abrochado saco, escupiendo un poco más de aquellas flores que le hicieron reír por la ironía.

__

_Ortiga: Eres cruel._

_Pensamiento negro: Tristeza por el amor sin esperanza._

_Sauce rastrero: Amor no correspondido._

_Sauce llorón: Aflicción._

La verdad era cruel pero, bien decían algunos filósofos griegos, del dolor viene el placer y viceversa, cosa que no podía negar. Le encantaba perderse en esos pensamientos donde estaba de la mano de Akaashi, viendo el atardecer desde el tren, compartiendo audífonos en una hermosa tarde otoñal.

Le gustaba tanto como le dolía, quizá eso era parte de su encanto; cual manzana envenenada que brillaba con belleza tal para que fuese apetecible esa dulce muerte a la que se acercaba.

Un mordisco y era todo.

Una frase y terminaba.

—Me gustas, Keiji.

Lo dijo.

El telón finalmente cayó y sus rodillas junto a él.

Ese titánico peso comparado al que Atlas cargaba en su espalda se desplomó cual mercado de valores en plena pandemia. El mundo se le cayó de sus hombros y se destrozó frente a sus ojos por su culpa.

Ahora sí, el pitido final del partido sonó pero sus ojos no se animaban a observar ese fatídico desenlace al que estaba destinado, esa terrible muerte a la que había condenado a Jacinto desde que posó sus ojos en ese hermoso cabello oscuro que se despeinaba con el viento que él mandaba.

Sin saberlo, emanó un profundo sollozo, tan profundo como las raíces de esas plantas que le carcomían vivo.

El mundo se detuvo por un segundo, sin embargo, el caer de aquellas gardenias secas por el otoño que les arrebataba la vida no frenó, tal como aquella confesión que se llevaba con ella a su joven corazón.

Ah…El futuro que no pudo ser aquella tarde.

Apretó los labios resignados antes de abrir los ojos, sorprendiéndose al ver peonías rosas y gardenias frente a él.

Él no escupió esas flores.

¿Entonces?

Subió su rostro lloroso hacia el joven que se hincaba frente a él, sacando un pétalo de peonía rosa de su boca junto a una gardenia tras sonreír con timidez, tomando de su bolsillo una gardenia que tenía guardada cuidadosamente en un pequeño pañuelo con las iniciales “AK”, igual al pañuelo que Konoha perdió hace unos meses.

— ¿No cree que las gardenias huelen precioso, Akinori-san?

El rubio sonrió al escuchar aquella pregunta proveniente de Keiji, el cual le miraba como si el Edén hubiera florecido en él.

Quizá solo estaba en la expresión artística incorrecta.

Lo suyo no era una tragedia ni un cuento o alguna novela del realismo; no eran vasos vacíos ni agua de río mezclada con agua de mar. Su vida era un bolero acompañado del dulce olor al perfume de las gardenias.

El perfume del amor.

**Author's Note:**

> *Tulipán amarillo: Amor sin esperanza.
> 
> **Acónito: Misantropía, palabras envenenadas.
> 
> ***Crisantemo amarillo: Amor desdeñado, menospreciado.
> 
> ***Jacinto amarillo: Celos, envidia.
> 
> ***Jacinto morado: Pesar, aflicción, lamento.
> 
> ***Tulipán amarillo: Amor sin esperanza.
> 
> ***Sauce rastrero: Amor no correspondido.
> 
> ****Clavel rojo: Corazón que suspira, amor vivo, admiración.
> 
> *****Dalia: Inestabilidad.
> 
> *****Dondiego: Esperanzas perdidas.
> 
> _El resto de las flores son las siguientes:_
> 
> Amarilis: Orgullo, altivez, elegancia.
> 
> Anémona silvestre: Hastío.
> 
> Camelia: "te querré siempre."
> 
> Campanilla de invierno: Esperanza.
> 
> Crisantemo rojo: Te quiero.
> 
> Dalia violeta: Mi amor por ti es fuerte y crece cada día.
> 
> **Gardenia: Amor secreto.**
> 
> **Peonia rosa: Te quiero pero soy demasiado tímido para decírtelo.**
> 
> Rosa lavanda: Flechazo, me he enamorado de ti.
> 
> Trébol de 4 hojas: Sé mío.
> 
> Tulipán rojo: Declaración de amor.
> 
> Violeta valeriana: Facilidad de adaptación.
> 
> Aquí está el [link](http://portaljardin.com/el-lenguaje-de-las-flores/) de donde saqué los significados.
> 
> De hecho, tengo una página de [face](https://www.facebook.com/YuuseiHer) por si me quieren seguir /o/


End file.
